Unexpected
by Msmandijmoore
Summary: Sylvie receives some very unexpected news and has to rely on her family and friends to help her through.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvie hung up the phone and just sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor, she couldn't move, she felt like she was going to be sick. Why was this happening? She thought to herself. The door to the small room opened and Matt appeared, the blonde sitting on his bed startled him. "Brett? Are you okay?" he asked as he stepped in front of her noticing she looked pale.

Sylvie snapped her head up and looked at him, she started to cry and shook her head. "No, nothing is okay." She choked out in between sobs. He knelt in front of her to meet her at eye level, "What's wrong?" he was concerned, he had never seen her cry before; she was one of the strongest people he knew and she was sitting on his bed in the middle of a shift balling her eyes out. She continued to just shake her head as she cried, the news she received was completely unbelievable and she was not able to process it especially with him and in the tiny room they were currently in.

"I can't do this right now." She was trying to pull herself together, she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood to leave, and he followed. "Tell me what's wrong." He grabbed her elbow to stop her from leaving. "I will, just not right now, thanks though for caring." She hugged him and made her escape from the room.

"How was the last call?" Matt asked as he slid into the seat next to Sylvie at the dining table. "It was fine." Sylvie answered flatly without looking at him. Foster was watching the exchange and gave Matt a questioning look. Matt shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to Sylvie, "I think we need to talk." Sylvie took another bite of her cereal careful not to make eye contact. "I already told you, we will when I want to." Matt sighed; deciding to give up for the moment he grabbed the cereal box and poured a bowl.

The bells rang and both girls ran for the ambo, it had been a busy day; they were on their fourth call and had barely had time to sit still since the shift had started. "You drive." Sylvie told Foster as they stepped on to the apparatus floor. "What was that between you and Casey?" Foster asked as they made their way toward the call. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Sylvie wasn't in the mood for a discussion. "It was something, I've never seen you dismiss him like that, is there something going on?" Sylvie shook her head, "Nope." This was none of Fosters business and she would talk to her about it when she was ready.

Foster looked at Sylvie she could tell something was going on but had no idea what. "Okay, but if there is ever something you need to talk about, I'm here for you." She reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you." Sylvie looked at her and smiled. She was grateful for her friend but knew Emily was not the person she needed at the moment.

Sylvie sat on the bench in front of her locker staring at the picture of her and Gabby, she wished so badly that she was there so she could talk to her and hug her. She felt someone set down next to her and knew without looking who it was. "I miss her too." He said in an almost whisper, his voice breaking the silence. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before looking at him, "I got news this morning, I'm fine but I'm confused by it and I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He stared at her a moment and nodded his head. "Maybe I'm the wrong person, maybe you should call her and talk to her about it." He pointed at the picture of her and Gabby. "It's awkward now, you know?" Matt nodded his head and looked at her a moment before standing up. "Yeah it is but don't let me and you get in the way of you and her, she's still your friend."

Sylvie watched him leave wishing she could just talk to him about it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew he would be supportive and would do anything to make her happy, he was a great but she needed a girl friend at the moment and one who was here that she could talk to.

"Can we talk?" Stella opened her eyes and found Sylvie standing above her as she lay in her bed. "Sure, what about?" she asked. "Not right now, after shift, maybe we can get breakfast?" She didn't want to do it in the firehouse where too many prying ears where around and gossip spread like wildfire. "Are you okay?" Stella questioned noticing Sylvie's sad demeanor. "I wish people would stop asking that, I'm fine." She huffed. "Okay, okay, yes, me and you breakfast after shift." Stella agreed not wanting to upset Sylvie anymore than she already clearly was.

Sylvie pulled into the diner behind Stella and parked. She had to will herself out of the car to follow her in, she was a nervous wreck and didn't know if she would be able to get the words out that had been eating away at her all shift. "Something's wrong, I've known you long enough to know that you're not acting like your normal self right now." Stella got straight to the point as they sat down; she wasn't going to dance around it.

Sylvie closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady herself before she opened her eyes and looked at Stella, "You know the physicals we had to do last week? Well, they called yesterday morning and I'm pregnant." Stella gasped, "What?!" she exclaimed. "Shhh, I don't want anyone to know." Sylvie whispered and looked around nervously; she didn't trust anyone not to be around that she may know. "Sylvie, this is great news." Stella was excited but quickly changed her tune when she noticed the sad expression on Sylvie's face. "What's wrong?" Sylvie didn't know how to answer, everything was wrong. "It's just I'm not sure it is a good thing."

"Why wouldn't it be a good thing honey?" Stella had never seen Sylvie so down and she was beginning to get concerned. "I just don't know how to feel right now and I'm not sure what I'm going to do, I know one thing though I really don't want to be a single mom."

"I hate to ask this but who's the father?" Stella couldn't recall her talking about anyone recently. "I screwed up and it really doesn't matter right now, I'll tell him when I'm ready, if there's anything to tell." Stella moved around to Sylvie's side of the table and wrapped her in a hug. "You might have screwed up but that doesn't mean this is a bad thing. You'll be a fantastic mom no matter who the dad is and you have me and the rest of the firehouse here to support you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvie stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She had big dark circles under her eyes and she was pale, probably from vomiting all day, the morning sickness was really getting to her. She splashed water on her face and headed toward the locker room. She rounded the corner and found Matt sitting in front of her locker, "Hey!" He greeted her a little too cheery for seven in the morning. "Hey" she mumbled unlocking her locker. "Are you okay? You look sick." He asked concerned for his friend.

"Matt…" She warned as she fumbled with her lock. "What I'm not allowed to be concerned for you? You look like shit." He shot back at her. She ignored him and continued with her lock. After her third attempt, Matt grabbed her hands, "What's your combo?" he asked as he undid the lock himself. "Thanks." She mumbled as she rifled through her locker grabbing what she needed. "Will you please talk to me? Or at least tell me what I did wrong because really I have no idea." Matt knew she wasn't acting right and had a feeling that all her anger was directed at him for reasons he wasn't aware of.

"You didn't do anything wrong and I already told you I will talk to you when I'm ready, which I'm not." She slammed her locker and took off leaving Matt sitting there even more concerned over her behavior.

Matt approached the one person who would have any information on Sylvie in the house, looking around making sure no one was in earshot, he whispered, "Have you noticed anything off with Brett?" Stella choked on her coffee, "Umm, no why?" she stuttered trying to hide the fact that she obviously knew something. Matt eyed her, "Are you sure?" he asked not quite believing her. Stella made sure not to make eye contact, "Nope, not at all, she seems fine to me." She lied praying that Matt couldn't see straight through her.

"She's been sick and acting strange and she won't talk to me, I was hoping someone else noticed too." Matt explained, he was watching Stella and it was obvious that she knew something but wasn't going to give up any information, so he decided to just play along. "Well maybe it's just me. Anyway, drills in five." He said and went to the apparatus floor to find the rest of the truck guys to start drills.

The day had been the worst, the temperature felt like a thousand degrees and humidity to match. Sylvie was miserable and wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep till morning but she was only halfway through her shift and they were busy. She laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep, she felt the bed dip beside her and opened her eyes to find Stella staring at her. "What?" she croaked out while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Matt's worried about you, he asked me if I knew anything. Don't worry, I lied." Stella reassured her. Sylvie sat up and rested her head on Stella's shoulder, "Ugh, it's just weird, he's one of my best friends but there's this part of me that really just doesn't want to share this with anyone yet. Plus I think the father should know before I start telling the world." She whispered, trying to make sure no one overheard them.

"And who is that exactly?" Stella knew she was prying but she really needed to know, it was killing her not having all the information. Sylvie glanced around the bunk room making sure no one was around and grabbed Stella hand, dragging her toward Kelly's quarters and shutting the door firmly behind them.

"You have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone." Sylvie pointed her finger in Stella face, "Promise" Stella nodded. Sylvie eyed her for a moment, she knew Stella would never betray her trust but this could get out and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Well about two months ago, before he left for Puerto Rico, Tonio and I hooked up." Stella was stunned, "Antonio Dawson, as in Gabby's brother? I thought y'all hadn't talked in years." Sylvie looked down, "That's not exactly true, we've been kinda hooking up every once and awhile and hadn't in a long while but" she stopped trying to weigh whether or not she should tell Stella the whole story, "this stays between me and you forever." Stella nodded, "He got addicted to pills last year and Gabby asked me to keep an eye on him, he had been doing a good job but then he relapsed a couple months ago and that's why he left."

Stella didn't know what to say, "So Antonio is the dad?" she couldn't believe it, "not Matt?" Sylvie gave her a crazy look, "Why would it be Matt's? We're just friends." Stella couldn't help the laugh that escaped, "You two have just gotten really close the last couple of months, honestly everyone thinks your secretly dating."

Sylvie shook her head in disgust, "Absolutely not! He's Gabby's ex-husband and he's like a brother to me, that's just too weird! I promise you nothing will EVER happen there." She laughed at the absurdity of the entire firehouse thinking she was dating Matt.

"So, what are you going to do about Antonio?" Stella looked at her friend concerned again, she could see the pain and conflict on her face when she thought about him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He's doing so well with Gabby and I know as soon as I tell him he'll be on the first flight back here, with some notion that he's doing the right thing. I just don't want him to backtrack." She sighed and laid back on the bed, uncertain of what she should do.

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, when was the last time y'all talked?" Sylvie scrunched up her face "I wouldn't say we exactly talked but the night before he left." She laughed, it was the first time she felt normal in days. The bells rang calling for ambo and truck, "Lets go, but we're not done with this convo." Stella sighed pulling Sylvie up off the bed and they both ran for the floor.

Matt watched Brett pull herself out of the ambo, the call had been a tough one, a wreck and the girls had lost the man on the way to the hospital. He knew those were always the hardest for Brett and he could tell she had been crying. "Hey Brett, you okay?" He shouted as he approached the ambo hoping she would talk to him.

"I'm good, just a hard one you know. I'm just gonna restock and go lay down, I'm tired." Matt nodded his head and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking past him. "You can talk to me if you need to, I know something else is going on."

"I know I can and I will when I need to but right now I promise I'm fine." She patted his hand and moved from his grasp. "But" Matt started to protest but Sylvie cut him off, "Look, you're a good friend and I appreciate that but right now what I need is for you to back off just a little bit and give me some space." She looked around and noticed everyone was standing around staring at them probably thinking they were in some sort of lovers spat.

"For fucks sake me and Matt are not "secretly dating" we are just friends." She yelled at them clearly irritated by the assumptions of the others. Matt stared at her in shock and confusion as she turned and pushed her way through the doors disappearing down the hall.

"Did Brett cuss?" Capp joked from somewhere behind Matt, "Everyone shut up and get back to work before I have you running suicides in the driveway." He eyed them all before heading toward the kitchen.


End file.
